Tu mirada
by NoirGhost
Summary: Aveces solo se necesita una mirada para saber lo que siente una persona... RusxFemMex AU
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que les guste (si es que alguien lo lee).

RusxFemMex

México: María Guadalupe Hernández González. Esta historia da lugar en un Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.T.T

Era un día nublado y había empezado a llover.

México POV

Había salido de casa sin un paraguas y quede empapada, me refugiaba en un techo que sobresalía de una casa. Esperaba a que se calmara la lluvia, mientras miraba hacia el parque que se ubicaba enfrente. Y ahí fue cuando lo vi a él, un hombre alto de piel de porcelana con un grueso abrigo y una bufanda. Nuestras mirada se cruzaron por unos segundos y después él siguió su camino. Aunque fueron unos pocos segundos en lo que lo miré eran suficientes para ver esos hermosos ojos violetas, a pesar de eso, también se veía una profunda tristeza y soledad. Sentí que unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, no lo pude evitar. Tal vez ya no lo volvería a ver… La lluvia se calmó 10 minutos después y regresé a mi casa. Estaba recordando mi vida. Mi infancia fue muy torturosa, mi papá adoptivo me obligaba a trabajar mucho, ya estaba cansada de eso y decidí independizarme pero no fue fácil. Creí que mis problemas se habían solucionado pero estaba equivocada vivir sola no es sencillo. Ahora me tocaba lidiar con mí "querido" vecino y amigo, que siempre me causa problemas y a veces en vez de ayudar empeora las cosas aunque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo. Incluso si vuelvo ver al chico de ojos violetas, Alfred no me permitiría verlo. Yo me llevo bien con todos pero no tengo a alguien en el que pueda confiar…

Rusia POV

Estaba caminando en el parque cuando de pronto empezó a llover, me estaba empezando a mojar pero no me importo y seguí caminando y así olvidarme de todo. No entiendo porque todos me tienen miedo si solo trato de ser amable. Por un momento me vista se dirigió hacia una chica de piel morena y sus lindos ojos cafés oscuros rojizos, ella sonreía pero notaba que ella había sufrido mucho y seguía sufriendo… Quería hablarle pero decidí no arriesgarme, ya no quería ser lastimado y así continúe mi camino.

Pasaron los días María no podía olvidarse de él solo el destino decidiría si se volverían a encontrar…

Gracias por leer me historia, no sé si lo vaya a continuar, todo depende si alguien le gustó la historia y comentan que la continúe lo hare, pero si no, lo dejare como un one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

El capítulo anterior lo voy a considerar como el Prólogo. Y este será el verdadero capítulo 1.

Espero que les guste y perdón se Rusia es un poco OoC.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia y los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen a excepción de OC México.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿malentendido o destino?**

Ya paso un mes desde que había sucedido ese breve encuentro entre María e Iván, donde solo habían cruzado sus miradas y donde habían logrado ver como se sentían en realidad a través de esa falsa fachada de estar bien escondiendo todo su dolor.

**Rusia POV**

No sé porqué, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, tengo la necesidad de tener que ayudarla para que no sufra más. Sé que no debo de buscarla y mucho menos ayudarla porque eso generaría muchos problemas además de que ya no quiero arriesgarme a salir lastimado de nuevo…

**Flashback**(Parte del pasado de Iván)

_Iván junto con sus dos hermanas Natalia y Yekaterina , ellos vivían en una casa muy humilde porque eran muy pobres, su padre los había abandonado y dejado en la miseria y su madre había muerto de inanición porque_ _ella_ _prefería morirse de hambre antes que sus hijos y así fue .Iván como el único hombre se encargo de proteger a sus hermanas, Yekaterina como era la mayor trataba de cuidarlos como antes lo hacía su madre. Y así pasaron los años, ya se habían acostumbrado a esa forma de vida y gracias a ello causo cierta inestabilidad en el comportamiento de los tres hermanos: Yekaterina era muy inocente y no se daba cuenta de que a veces la gente se podía aprovechar de eso Iván se daba cuenta de eso y siempre trataba de ser amable pero a la vez emanaba un aura que podría asustar a cualquiera y eso los aislaba un poco de la gente a u alrededor. Natalia había desarrollado una gran admiración hacia su hermano aunque podría ser más que eso. Habían pasado por muchas adversidades pero nunca rendían ante nada, ya no podía ser peor pero en eso desgraciadamente se equivocaron…Yekaterina cada vez estaba más débil al ser la mayor tenía más responsabilidades y por ende más trabajo y esfuerzo. Un día de invierno los tres hermanos continuaban con su rutina de todos los días mientras sufrían del fuerte frio pero ese día en especial cambiaría su vida. En la mañana todo transcurrió normal, pero al atardecer Yekaterina se empezó a sentir muy mal e Iván le dijo que descansara no era normal que ella se sintiera así de mal, mientras Natalia le hacía compañía y en la noche solo empeoraba. Ya en la madrugada Iván se encontraba sentado al lado de ella despierto muy preocupado por ella, en eso se despierta Yekaterina._

_-Lo siento, no pude cumplir mi promesa de protegerlos y sacarlos adelante, Iván cuidad a tu hermana y recuerda siempre sonreír y nunca rendirte- dijo con una voz débi ientras le entragaba su bufanda a Iván. –Y…te amo a ti y a Natalia._

_Después de esas palabras ya no despertó. Iván había llorado como jamás lo había hecho, le tenía mucho cariño a su hermana y Natalia lloro pero también trataba de consolar a su hermano._

**Fin del Flashback**

Iván solo dejo caer una lágrima al recordar una parte su pasado. Él había ido todos los días al parque pensando que tal vez podría encontrarla el tenia la sensación de que necesitaban verse a pesar de tal vez solo fueran falsas esperanzas.

Lo que Iván no sabía es que ese encuentro de solo unos segundos iba a cambiar su vida y que posiblemente también abriría viejas heridas.

**México POV**

Creo que estoy destinada a tener mala suerte, hace más de un mes desde que había visto a ese misterioso hombre. Todo este mes me la he pasado ayudando a mi vecino/amigo Alfred a remodelar su casa y eso tomaba demasiado tiempo ya que a diferencia de mi pequeña pero pintoresca casa, él vivía en una mansión. No es justo después de todo lo que ha pasado aun sigo ayudándolo.

**Narrador**

Al día siguiente… (El cual era un día soleado perfecto para salir a pasear).

**México POV**

Hoy Alfred me invitó a un picnic en el parque como agradecimiento por ayudarle. En ese momento pensé que después de todo no era tan molesto que había cambiado, pero luego agrego que yo tenía que llevar la comida y eso me enojó un poco aunque decidí dejarlo pasar.

-Qué hermoso día-dije mientras veía a las familias conviviendo alegremente, niños jugando, parejas enamoradas, me entristecía eso porque se que yo no podré vivir esas cosas.

-Si…- dijo Alfred mientras miraba el cielo.

-Me recuerda los viejos tiempos-pensé en voz alta de lo cual me arrepentí.

-….

-….

-Mejor empecemos a comer si no se va a enfriar la comida-dije, debía de quitar ese incomodo silencio entre nosotros y actuar como si no hubiera dicho lo anterior.

**Narrador**

Convivían y comían tacos caseros mientras decían chistes olvidando lo que ella había dicho anteriormente. Alfred trataba de darle de comer en la boca a María pero ella no se dejaba y le arrebataba el taco de la mano y se lo comía.

**Rusia POV**

Que buen clima hace hoy todo lo contrario al odioso invierno. Casi siempre estoy solo y hoy no es la excepción, pero me siento tan tranquilo al caminar por el parque donde siempre está rodeado de gente. O al menos eso pensé hace un momento antes de que mi vista se dirigiera a lugar muy desagradable que solo me hirió: allí estaba ella, esa muchacha de tez morena de la cual no había dejado de pensar en ella desde hace un mes cuando la vi, pero el problema no era ese sino que ella estaba a una distancia muy corta de la cara de Alfred. ¿Por qué de todas las personas, por qué con él?

**México POV**

Mientras Alfred trataba de darme de comer como a un bebé me distraje al ver a ese misterioso hombre de ojos violetas que a pesar de que hoy no hacia frio traía una bufanda. Cuando volví en sí estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Alfred. No supe qué hacer me alejé de Alfred rápidamente mientras pensaba en que él nos había visto y pensado otra cosa. Pero ¿Cómo iba a explicarle si ni siquiera le había hablado ni sabia su nombre?

* * *

Espero que haya gustado este capítulo y gracias a todos los que comentaron y espero que no se enojen mucho por la muerte de Ucrania Y procuraré hacer los capítulos mas largos.

P.D: cuando ucrania dice te amo se refiera a amor entre hermanos como familia.


End file.
